That's Why You Mad
by NickiMinajandRihannaFan
Summary: Alvin knows he likes Brittany a lot. But what happens when a new female chipmunk Sabrina comes to the school and Alvin starts having feelings towards her instead.. Will Brittany let that happen? CGI! In-Complete
1. Yo Sabrina!

Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks, or The Chipettes. Ross Bagdasarian Sr. and Jr., and Janice Karman does XD

I only own my OC and my story's plot/concept. :)

* * *

><p><em>oxoxo<em> **ThAt'S WhY YoU MaD **_oxoxo_

While Mr. Allen was going over the Periodic Table in Science Class, Alvin was asleep the whole entire lesson. Suddenly there were knocks at the classroom door which woke up Alvin when he was asleep.

He wiped off the little drool he had on his cheek with his sleeve and looked at a girl that had just walked in. Her cocoa brown hair was simply straight and wavy at the ends which stopped the middle of her back. Her eyes were a pure chocolate brown, and she was wearing a short white sleeveless tank top and a light gray mini skirt with a black leather belt. Her fur was also neatly brushed, and she had a cute nose.

Alvin gaped at the chipmunk with adoration.

Mr. Allen: You must be our new student, Sabrina Lafayette.

Sabrina: I ain't really new but whateva.

Sabrina had one paw on her hip as she looked up at the teacher. Her voice was very confident and she really talk properly most the girls did.

Mr. Allen: Well you may take your seat anywhere you want.

Sabrina rolled her eyes and sat between a Chipmunk wearing a red hoodie with a huge yellow A in the middle, and a Chipmunk wearing a blue hoodie.

Alvin kept his eyes on her with a smile on his face. Sabrina wanted to giggle so bad but didn't.

Sabrina: Who is you?

Alvin didn't answer, so the Chipmunk in the blue hoodie (Simon of course) answered her for him.

Simon: (points to Alvin then himself) That's Alvin, and I'm Simon.

Sabrina: Is he alright?

Simon: Yes. (rolls his eyes)

Sabrina turned to Alvin and smirked.

Sabrina: AY!

Alvin quickly came out of his trance and shook his head and finally spoke.

Alvin: Sorry about that...Where are you from?

Sabrina: Atlanta, Georgia. Ay ain't you that chipmunk from Alvin and the Chipmunks?

Alvin: (nods)

Sabrina: Ain't you got a girlfriend?

Alvin: (looks at her confused) Uh...no.

Sabrina: You don't. Then who dat Chipette with the pink that sings wit'chu a lot?

Alvin didn't know who she was talking about at first, but after a while he knew who she was reffering to.

Alvin: Ooohh... That's Brittany.

Sabrina took a pack of gum out of her chipmunk-sized purple backpack and began chewing/smacking on the strawberry-banana flavored bubblegum.

Sabrina: Well, if she ain't yo girlfriend, maybe _I_ oughtta be ya girlfriend..

Alvin: (eyes grow wide in surprise) WHAT? I just met you_ just _now.

Sabrina: (smirks) If you don't want me to be yo girlfriend, then why were you lookin' at me like I you were when I first sat down here?

Alvin: I... (bites lower lip)

He didn't know what to reply. He _did _look at her like she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen.

Mr. Allen: Alvin and Sabrina, please pay attention to the lesson.

Sabrina giggled at Alvin's flushed face and playfully rolled her eyes.


	2. He Ain't Yours

_*Ring!*_

Alvin's cheeks were still a light pink as he walked with Simon and Sabrina to their lockers since Sabrina figured out that her locker was right beside the Chipmunks lockers.

She stuffed her backpack in her locker and randomly pulled out a black bracelet, a gray bracelet and a white bracelet and put all 3 of them on her right wrist.

She looked up at Alvin and saw him have a troubled look on his face. She put her paws on her hips and looked up with exaggeration.

Sabrina: Alvin is you mad at me?

Simon: Correction. It's Alvin _are_ you mad at me.

Sabrina: (looks at Simon) Boy don't be tryin' to correct me. (looks back at Alvin) Is you mad at me?

Simon rolled his eyes as Sabrina didn't correct her grammar.

Alvin: (looks at Sabrina) I'm not mad at you. I was just surprised that you had said that.

Sabrina: Well _do_ you want me to be yo girlfriend?

Alvin: Well... I-

Theodore: Hey guys!

Alvin, Sabrina and Simon faced the chubby Chipmunk and the 3 Chipettes that were walking beside him. They all were brightly smiling as they were approaching up to them.

Jeanette was first to notice the new chipmunk standing an inch away from Simon and Alvin.

Jeanette: (smiles) Hello.

Sabrina: Hey.

Jeanette: Are you new here?

Sabrina: Not really. But this my second time bein' in Los Angeles though.

Simon: Her name is Sabrina.

Jeanette: Nice to meet you, Sabrina. I'm Jeanette. (shakes Sabrina's paw)

Eleanor: I'm Eleanor!

Theodore: Hi! I'm Theodore!

Brittany: I'm Brittany.

Sabrina: Ain't y'all The Chipettes?

The Chipettes: Yep!

Sabrina: (turns to Brittany) Oh so you that Brittany girl.

Brittany: ...Yes ..

Sabrina: Well Alvin said since you ain't his girlfriend, I'm gonna be his girlfriend.

Brittany slightly gasped. _WHAT! _

Alvin: (eyes shot wide) WHAT? Sabrina, I didn't say that!

Sabrina: But that's what you want..

Alvin: No it's not!

Sabrina's heart shattered into pieces at what he said. Right now she just wanted to slap him.

Sabrina: (chuckles bitterly and says as calmly as she could) Excuse me?

Theodore and the Chipettes were confused at the whole accusation.

Alvin: I've never wanted you to be my girlfriend. We just met! I've never even got to know you that much.

Sabrina: (cutely grins) Well I like singing, listening to music such as Beyoncé, and dancing (frowns) There. Ya got to know me.

Alvin: (smiles) No I mean I've gotta spend more time with you and see if you can be my girlfriend.

Sabrina: Oh.

Brittany: (gasps) How come _she_ gets to be your girlfriend? What about ME!

Alvin didn't know how to respond.

Alvin: Uh, well-

Sabrina: Girl he don't want you. (folds her arms)

Brittany: (glares) And maybe he don't want YOU!

Sabrina: (scoffs) What'chu mean he don't want me? I look betta than you...

Brittany gasped at that remark.

Sabrina: I probably sing betta than you, too.

Brittany: OH, you wanna bet! We'll see who sings better in Music Class.

Sabrina: Yes we will.

Brittany stomped away and her sisters followed.

Simon: Do you realize what you're up against?

Sabrina: (rolls her eyes) I ain't worried about that li'l girl...

_What have I done!_ Alvin thought.


	3. Bring It On, Sista

Jeanette and Eleanor watched their sister angrily sit down at her spot on the piano in the auditorium at Music Class.

Jeanette: Brittany I don't think should be so mean to Sabrina.

Eleanor: Yeah. She is new here you know. You two might even could have been great friends...

Brittany: _Me_, being friends with _her_? No way! She was saying that she should be Alvin's girlfriend, and you guys _know_ about my feelings toward Alvin.

Ellie and Jeanette looked down in defeat. The Chipmunks now came in and sat beside them.

Alvin: Hey, Britt

Alvin trying to make small talk with Brittany didn't work as she took one look at him and turned the other way with a "Hmph"

Then Sabrina walked in and sat in a chair with no worries about this little competition she having against the pink-clad Chipette.

Miss Kandy: K, who would like to sing first? (smiles greetingly)

Brittany: (confidently) Me!

She scurried onto the stage and took a sparkly pink microphone and began singing Firework by Katy Perry.

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag,  
>Drifting through the wind<br>Wanting to start again?  
>Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin<br>Like a house of cards,  
>One blow from caving in?<em>

_Do you ever feel already buried deep?_  
><em>6 feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing<em>  
><em>Do you know that there's still a chance for you<em>  
><em>'Cause there's a spark in you<em>

_You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine_  
><em>Just own the night like the 4th of July<em>

_'Cause baby you're a firework_  
><em>Come on, show 'em what you're worth<em>  
><em>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"<em>  
><em>As you shoot across the sky-y-y<em>

_Baby, you're a firework_  
><em>Come on, let your colors burst<em>  
><em>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"<em>  
><em>You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe<em>

_You don't have to feel like a waste of space_  
><em>You're original, cannot be replaced<em>  
><em>If you only knew what the future holds<em>  
><em>After a hurricane comes a rainbow<em>

_Maybe your reason why all the doors are closed_  
><em>So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road<em>  
><em>Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow<em>  
><em>And when it's time, you'll know<em>

_You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine_  
><em>Just own the night like the 4th of July<em>

_'Cause baby you're a firework_  
><em>Come on, show 'em what you're worth<em>  
><em>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"<em>  
><em>As you shoot across the sky-y-y<em>

_Baby, you're a firework_  
><em>Come on, let your colors burst<em>  
><em>Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"<em>  
><em>You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe<em>

_Boom, boom, boom_  
><em>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon<em>  
><em>It's always been inside of you, you, you<em>  
><em>And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough<em>

_'Cause baby you're a firework_  
><em>Come on, show 'em what you're worth<em>  
><em>Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"<em>  
><em>As you shoot across the sky-y-y<em>

_Baby, you're a firework_  
><em>Come on, let your colors burst<em>  
><em>Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"<em>  
><em>You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe<em>

_Boom, boom, boom_  
><em>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon<em>  
><em>Boom, boom, boom<em>  
><em>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon<em>

The huge class erupted with applause which made Brittany happy to see Alvin smiling and clapping for her.

After the applause faded away, Miss Kandy turned the students.

Miss Kandy: Who's next?

Sabrina: I am!

She chose a sparkly silver microphone and began singing Super Bass by Nicki Minaj. (*edited a little*)

_This one is for the boys with the booming system  
>Top down, AC with the cooling system<br>When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up  
>Got stacks on deck like he savin' up<em>

_And he ill, he real, he might got a deal_  
><em>He pop bottles and he got the right kind of bill<em>  
><em>He cold, he dope, he might sell -<em>  
><em>He always in the air, but he never fly coach<em>

_He a - trip, trip, sailor of the ship, ship  
>When he make it -, - kiss him on the lip, lip<br>That's the kind of dude I was lookin' for  
>And yes you'll get slapped if you're lookin' hoe<br>_

_I said, excuse me you're a hell of a guy  
>I mean my, my, my, my you're like pelican fly<br>I mean, you're so shy and I'm loving your tie  
>You're like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye, oh<br>_

_Yes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the F I is  
>I am Sabrina Lafayette, I mack them dudes up, back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up<em>

_Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away  
>Beating like a drum and it's coming your way<br>Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass  
>He got that super bass<br>Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass  
>Yeah that's that super bass<em>

_Boom x16  
>Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass he got that super bass<br>Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass yeah that's that super bass_

_This one is for the boys in the polos  
>Entrepreneur - in the moguls<br>He could ball with the crew, he could solo  
>But I think I like him better when he dolo<br>_

_And I think I like him better with the fitted cap on  
>He ain't even gotta try to put the mac on<br>He just gotta give me that look, when he give me that look  
>Then the - comin' off, off, uh<br>_

_Excuse me, you're a hell of a guy you know I really got a thing for American guys  
>I mean, sigh, sickenin' eyes I can tell that you're in touch with your feminine side<br>_

_Yes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the F I is  
>I am Sabrina Lafayette, I mack them dudes up, back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up<em>

_Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away  
>Beating like a drum and it's coming your way<br>Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass  
>He got that super bass<br>Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass  
>Yeah that's that super bass<em>

_Boom x16  
>Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass he got that super bass<br>Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass yeah that's that super bass_

_See I need you in my life for me to stay  
>No, no, no, no, no I know you'll stay<br>No, no, no, no, no don't go away  
><em>

_Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away  
>Don't you hear that heartbeat comin' your way<br>Oh it be like, boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass  
>Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass<em>

_Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away  
>Beating like a drum and it's coming your way<br>Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass  
>He got that super bass<br>Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass  
>Yeah that's that super bass<em>

_Boom x16  
>Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass he got that super bass<br>Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass yeah that's that super bass_

Her audience cheered for her and applauded for her loudly. She had felt very special. She especially felt very special when she saw Alvin and his brothers clap for her.

Sabrina: (scurries over to Alvin) So, who sung betta?

Alvin: What?

Brittany: (walks to Alvin) Yeah. Who's winner?

Alvin looked at Brittany, then at Sabrina.

Sabrina: And who da winner is, she will be ya girlfriend.

Alvin really didn't know who to choose now. Who ever he will pick, the other's feelings will get hurt.

Alvin: Um... uh ... I pick...

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! The next update will definitely be tomorrow if you like this story so far, I promise ^w^ <strong>

**Review, please! And please tell me what you think about my OC Sabrina Lafayette :) More chappies coming soon ^^**

**Best the way, I picked those 2 songs Super Bass and Firework because they are very popular at the moment :D**

_**~NickiMinajandRihannaFan **_


End file.
